justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Stores and markets in Panau
This article is about all the stores and markets in Just Cause 2. , surrounded by fruit stands. There's a Resource Item on the roof.]] Description There are several different types of market buildings in Panau. Some are accessible to Rico and some are not. List of building types: *Large pyramid-shaped wooden roof that can be walked under. There's also a rare closed version of this pyramid building. *Smaller pyramid-shaped wooden building. It has no stairs, but there is a second floor. This building type is rarer than the large pyramid-shaped building. *A long single-story building with an accessible middle section and closed ends. This building is usually next to a Water Tower and the middle section usually contains a Resource Item. *An average house sized two story inaccessible building with a partly open roof. The ground floor is inaccessible to Rico and has advertisements on it, indicating that its a store. There is also a back door which is closed and cannot be opened. A small section of the store is visible through the glass. The second floor has a small roof along the edge, but the middle is open top. There is often a resource item on the second floor, which can only be accessed by the Grappler. Occasionally, one can find tables and chairs on the second floor, but there are no stairs, or even a hatch, through which people could get there. *Wooden houses where two ends of the roof curve upwards. *All Gas Stations have a store. *Some markets consist of several wooden fruit stands. These are small wooden shacks which sell spices, various fruits, rice and noodles. *Some small open air markets cook food on gas burners. *Panau City has lots of stores, but this article focuses on the countryside stores and markets. Locations Most markets are located inside villages, but some of them are on the sides of roads and crossroads. The list is incomplete and only has examples. *Unnamed market at X:9400; Y:7620: This is located on the side of a PMS highway. *Kampung Nur Cahaya has a market/store surrounded by fruit stands. *Kampung Cicak Hitam has a rarer type of pyramid-shaped market. *Unnamed roadstop at X:5580; Y:18850: This is a small open-air market. *Kampung Papan Tanda has at least two types of stores and markets. *Kampung Tokong Tua has two very rare wooden shop buildings. *Bandar Gunung Belakang Patah has several small stands with people cooking on gas burners. *Pekan Sempit is marked as a village on the map, but is really a large market. *Kampung Jelantur is marked as a village on the map, but is really a large market. *Pekan Putra Gunung has a large accessible market pyramid. *Pekan Pinggir Jalan has multiple fruit stands. *Bandar Tokong Kecil has a two story shop, where the second floor has no roof in the middle. *Pekan Rusa Pantas has a two story fish shop. *Pekan Lengkong has a fish shop and a market pyramid. *Reapers HQ has a small fruit stand. *Pekan Tanjung consists of only market shacks and a small temple. *An unmarked large enterable pyramid with Resource items is located at X:29100; Y19050 in East Tanah Raya. Trivia *The shack type markets will sometimes have a small orange tub labeled "Kroph". It's not known if it's an alcoholic beverage, or a soft drink. It can be seen sold at the Mile High Club and tiki bars at some villages. The tub would most likely be a cooler to keep the drinks cold. Karl Blaines car has cans of it on the back seat. * Most, if not all of them, have at least one resource item there, this includes unmarked locations. Gallery Unnamed market at X-9400 Y-7620.png|The Unnamed market at X:9400; Y:7620. Kampung Cicak Hitam 2.jpg|Kampung Cicak Hitam has a rarer type of pyramid-shaped market. Unnamed roadstop at X-5580; Y-18850 (2).png|The Unnamed roadstop at X:5580; Y:18850. Pekan Putra Gunung.jpg|Enterable pyramid at Pekan Putra Gunung. Bandar Gunung Belakang Patah.png|People at Bandar Gunung Belakang Patah cooking on gas burners. Kampung Tokong Tua (3).png|Shops at Kampung Tokong Tua. Market at Bandar Lubuk Paya.png|At Bandar Lubuk Paya. 20181225111158_1.jpg|This market is found at Kampung Sekam Padi. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Featured Articles